Emora'lynne Starshade
About Born Emora'lynne Starshade well over 3,000 years ago; a tiny Kaldorei with glowing gold eyes. The elders of her village were astounded and said she was to be special. She grew amongst her fellow Brothers and Sisters, until the forests of Kalimdor were ravaged by unwanted visitors that destroyed their homelands. She was called to the Alliance during this time, serving in many wars as a healer. During her free time, she was sent to study with an Archdruid and later was given a rare coin to show her completion of the studies. Her mother fled Kalimdor to join the Cenarion Circle and Emora later followed her, becoming renowned in her practice there. Her mother fell ill due to the Nightmare, which Emora would later enter to recover her. She resides in The Dream often, protecting Ysera herself. Recently, she has found a liking to Ranger Lord Tarkonis Whiteleaf; valuing his persistence and leadership. She joined The Order and plants to serve as long as her life may last. The Starshade Family This family line goes back as far as the time when the Well of Eternity turned Dark Trolls into the Kaldorei race on Azeroth today. Her ancestors were mainly priests and warriors but once magic was driven into the culture of the Kaldorei, they drifted towards learning of its powers and how to wield them. There were few though, like Emora'lynne and both of her parents who kept their ties to the Earth. Emora'lynne was an only child as were most Kaldorei. Her mother who was called Starlea'ath was a Restoration druid. It was uncommon to see female druids during this time. She wasn't very powerful but knew how to heal with nature's power. She was the healer of their village for hundreds of years. Her father on the other hand was one of the villages protectors. Emora was very close with her father and spent much of her time with him. He was a Druid of the Claw as well, but preferred to take on the form of a bear. He led an infantry division of other druids and hunters. He was also in charge of the food coming into the village; often times leading hunting parties. His death was very hard on Emora'lynne as she considered him a friend and a father. She promised to live her life with him in her heart, always. Emora'lynne currently has no spouse or children and hasn't thought on the subject surprisingly. She wants a family but is terrified to do so in such a frightening time. Childhood Growing up in the forest brought her great freedoms most children of Azeroth wouldn't get. At the time, she could run as far as she pleased and didn't fear anything except Sabers and creatures with fangs. Her two parents were also druids. Her father, under Ursoc and her mother, a healer. She had no siblings so she spent much of her free time learning new practices and how to survive on the land. During her adolescent years, orcs came to Azeroth through a portal which was unknown to her at the time. She had never seen such a race that could destroy everything within such a short period. Her village had fought off many of these invaders for weeks. Sadly, her father had perished amongst the skirmishes. He laid on his death bed; both her mother and Emora healing to the best of their ability. But alas, it was time for him to join his family amongst the stars. She carries his memory with her forever, and the hatred for orcs. ''"If anything, fight for our Earth..." - Milion Starshade '' Her peoples were forced into being nomads. Finally, the Alliance had called upon them to aid them in their cause. This new purpose gave her a sense of reckoning and she served as a healer for many years in the forests before unwanted invaders started ransacking villages and destroying the forests. Druidism It is said that druids born with golden eyes are especially gifted. She began healing practices early on in life but it wasn't until she began studying under Archdruid Goldgrass that she revealed her true talent. Emora'lynne was required to master all aspects of Druidism, but she found certain forms were easier than others. The cat resembled a mighty Saber who Kaldorei have tamed and even ridden into battle for years. It is not said for sure who the leader of this group of Druids is, but many follow Ursoc. Druids of the Claw are said to be cunning, agile, and persistent. Her combat skills were naturally strong in this form; striking her enemies down one after the other. She went up against countless other Druids in her training. She was one of the best of her peers. The Archdruid was doing something new to test her everyday. Although she wasn't allowed to practice her cat form all the time, she secretly would in her free time as it was her favorite. She spent 100+ years under his direction and finally left the program, earning a rare brass coin that had several inscriptions engraved on it. She keeps it as proof that she is trained and skilled. As part of the Cenarion Circle she is responsible for the healing of the Earth as it is constantly being wounded. When she is called for it usually involves peaceful affairs as the Cenarion Circle handles things in such a manner. Every now and then she will be required to handle situations that require her combat skills. She is a fierce leader as well; having multiple groups she is in charge or organizing and leading on missions.